


Ink Stained the Word of Love

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chisaki and Kurono are professors, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, Kai and Hari are younger than in canon! (they dont have canon ages anyway), Love at First Sight, M/M, M/M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Threesome, mythical beings/creatures, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Kai Chisaki and Hari Kurono had been called by the Archbishop Rhea to work at Garreg Mach monastery as Professors. The two men had always been together, not being separated even by this. Kai while in love with Hari starts to catch feelings for a student of his, and is conflicted on what to do. Kai has never kept secrets from Hari, wanting to tell him but fears he would leave him, thinking he loved him no longer. Kai reluctantly remains silent on the matter. However, having both Hari and Kai catch feelings for Linhardt, making Linhardt conflicted about it as well, causes many awkward interactions and lots of conversations.
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Linhardt von Hevring, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ink Stained the Word of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have gotten back into Fire Emblem, having just played three houses. I loved Linhardt immediately and couldn't help but feel how absolutely perfect he would be for Kai and Hari! They all are so similar in character and their interests. He could be their lovechild easily. But that would be awkward since I ship them all together... 
> 
> Well I am currently working really hard on this fic and hope both the bnha fandom and fire emblem fandom will support me and will enjoy this work!!

* * *

Rumors spread like wildfire through the halls of Garreg Mach monastery. The students of the academy were buzzing with excitement.

“Did you hear? Our new professor is so young!” The girls whispered.

“Young? Never mind that! He’s _hot_!” A few of the boys added.

“I’d say more handsome…”

The class instantly were silenced when the sound of the classroom door opened. They sat upright and faced the front, watching the podium that would soon have their rumored professor behind it. He had everyone’s interest in the monastery. There appeared to be no background or history on him. No one knew where he came from, what crest he possessed, or what family he was from. All that was known was that he was a man of incredible intellect and possessed great knowledge. He was formally invited by the Archbishop herself to come teach at the academy.

Kai Chisaki had traveled quite a long distance and was exhausted. But he was told he had to attend his class upon the day of his arrival. With his young assistant in tow he made his way to the classroom. Kai had dark circles beneath his eyes from the sleepless nights he traveled. He couldn’t waste time by stopping every night, despite his assistants’ constant nagging. He had his leather bag at his side carrying the tomes he would use for teaching materials.

He was not expecting as many students as there were. There were about six rows of wooden tables, two students per table. In the front of the class was a white-haired boy with striking blue eyes leaning back in his chair, arms behind his neck, one foot was up on the table. A boy beside him, green bobbed hair and ponytail, sleeping on his books.

A red headed charming looking boy was out of his seat, chatting up a girl who had long blue hair. Winking at her and saying sweet nothings. He was in for a rude awakening, never expecting her answer.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm a lesbian."

“Oh! Well... you're still really cute! The name’s Sylvain! I’m excited to see you in my class~.”

Kai was too exhausted for this… He didn’t have time to deal with such shenanigans. He grabbed Sylvain by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to his seat, the only empty one. Muttering under his breath. He promptly took his place at the podium, his assistant Hari Kurono standing dutifully beside him.

The class was silent. Kai narrowed his sharp golden eyes at the white-haired boy and took a metal ruler from his leather bag. Swiftly approaching the delinquent, he raised the ruler in a threatening way.

“Foot down.” He hissed.

The boy appeared thoughtful, humming before shaking his head. “Hmmm…naaah…”

Kai was in no mood for misbehavior, the ruler striking his shin. The boy yelped and fell back in his chair, flailing but catching his balance, now sitting normally. “Sheeesh!”

“Behave and I won’t have to resort to such methods.” Kai said simply.

“Role call. Starting with you.” Kai added, staring at the boy’s azure eyes.

“Touya…Todoroki.” He muttered, despite Kai’s menacing aura, Touya found himself intrigued and drawn to the danger. The pain and all, that came with the man. He didn’t mind at all if he was punished by such a handsome gorgeous man. He kept his turquoise eyes locked on Kai.

Kai knew that last name. Everyone did. He was the eldest son of the great Duke Enji. Known for his battle name, Endeavor. He was renowned for the many wars he won, a mighty leader and brave commander. He owned one of the largest pieces of land for his Todoroki estate. It was practically a mini kingdom of its own by now.

Looking at the boy beside Touya… Kai was currently deciding what to do with the sleeping boy.

“Continue with the roll call. You.” He pointed to the girl Sylvain was hitting on.

“Negire Hando!" She responded in a peppy voice.

"T-Tamaki... A-amagiki..." The boy beside her said, he had pointed ears and fidgeted nervously. A boy behind him patted his back reassuringly. He had blue eyes and short blond hair.

"It's alright Tamaki! Hang in there. Mirio Togata!" He quickly answered Kai's role call.

Kai nodded and began walking around the class.

Hari on the other hand, began quietly stacking books on the sleeping boy’s head. Hoping his method would wake him up. Kai had not noticed, getting through the kid’s names first. As Kai made his way through the names and the classroom he returned to the front of the class, seeing what Hari had been doing. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

“What are you doing?”

Hari merely hummed in response, stacking the fifth book. “Trying to wake him up.”

Kai pinched his brow, becoming more tired as each second passed. Hari could tell, immediately becoming concerned. “Kai… you need rest. I’ve been telling you this for days… please Kai.” Hari gently took his hands in his own.

Kai blushed, his heart growing soft. Hari always had this effect on him… He sighed reluctantly and squeezed his hands reassuringly. “After the lecture. I promise. I’ll go right to sleep.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Kai stressed. Hari seemed satisfied and nodded. Allowing Kai to return to the lecture. He left the boy sleeping for now until he decided what to do about him later. Perhaps a talk with him after class… That is, if he woke up by then. Kai made a mental note to find him later when he was awake and then speak with him.

Touya wolf whistled, seeing the two professors so close to one another, “Get a _room_!”

Kai whipped out his ruler again, watching Touya howl with laughter, leaning away from him. He dodged the strike, snatching the ruler from him. Hari was behind Touya, promptly taking the ruler from the delinquent’s hand.

“Detention Mr. Todoroki.” Hari hissed.

“Whatever.” Touya muttered and leaned back in his chair once more.

Kai could barely concentrate with how badly his migraine was pounding at his head. He could see red behind his eyes. He stumbled over to his chair, practically collapsing into it. Only then did Touya stop laughing and misbehaving.

“A-ah… hey. Professor? How long have you been traveling?” Touya began actually putting it together, Kai hadn’t a moment of rest. Touya just wanted to mess with him a little, with how strict he was and being a new teacher. But even he had limitations and was reasonable. It was clear how much pain Kai was in, how much he was suffering. He turned serious, grabbing an ice pack from his bag he used for his injuries and pressed it to Kai’s forehead. The man’s cheeks looked flushed. A fever… Touya thought.

Hari kept his composure, he couldn’t panic, then the kids all would. “Alright class. Go next door to Professor Seteth’s class. Here is your mock test, it will not be graded but instead will be a way to weigh where you are at in the lesson.” He began passing out papers stapled together, one-hundred questions for the unit they were on.

Sylvain stopped to stare at Professor Chisaki, now concerned himself. “I-is the Professor alright?” Before anyone could answer him his back was pushed by a much shorter male with dark blue hair in a ponytail.

“This is none of your concern. We were told to leave, they have it handled.” He muttered and continued forcing him out of the room.

“But…Felix.” Sylvain looked back once more before he was out of the room.

Kai appreciated his students' concern and was far too embarrassed to be in such a situation as it was. He didn’t realize that the sleeping student had remained until Touya was nudging his shoulders.

“Hey. Hey.” He repeated and poked his cheek.

Kai watched from his seat, staring at the student. He had a really pretty face and long beautiful green hair that framed it. Kai couldn’t take his eyes off him, admiring his long, beautiful eyelashes. Kai was entranced, unconsciously reaching out to him. He had to get out of his seat, taking a few slow steps that steadily increased until he was crouched in front of him, the back of his fingers gingerly brushing against his cheek. Kai’s eyes widened; he had never touched skin so soft before. Kai, however, did not account for this to wake him up, deep blue eyes staring into his golden ones.

Kai felt as if his heart had stopped, he held his breath as the boy yawned, the books falling as he stretched and gazed at him with confusion. “What… and who are you? Were you just… no. Nevermind.” He muttered.

Kai swallowed hard and stood back up, the fever making him dizzy. “I-I am your new professor. Kai Chisaki. You slept through class. Who might you be?”

The boy rubbed his sleepy blue eyes, blinking slowly. “Linhardt. Goodbye.” He stood up and gathered his books to leave the class.

Kai reached out to grab his wrist, not knowing what came over him in that moment. “Why don’t I… I… give you… le-lesson’s…” Kai stuttered weakly, losing his balance as he fell forward, unable to keep himself upright any longer.

Linhardt dropped his books in that second to catch Kai. It wasn’t even a hard decision to make, choosing between his books or his professor. “Professor…” He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Look at you… you’ve gone and got yourself sick… Do you know how this impacts your class? Our learning? You really must take better care of yourself.” He lectured him lightly. Linhardt was almost Kai’s height but was a lot lither. He easily hefted him up, carrying him securely. Kai really did not look good… sweat beading at his forehead, he was panting softly and beginning to shiver.

“Where shall he be taken?” He looked to Hari and Touya.

“We only just got here… not two hours ago.” Hari admitted, rubbing his temples. They didn’t even have time to settle into their room. All they had was what they were traveling with. They needed to go to the market and pick-up stuff but were requested immediately.

“Ah…so. You have no room.” He looked to Touya, hoping he would offer up his room. Linhardt knew his room was not suitable, especially for someone sick. He was quite disorganized, books lying about everywhere.

Touya caught the hint and nodded. “Yeah um… we can use my room.” He hurried out into the hall to lead them there. Hari was right beside Kai, still holding back how worried he really was. He couldn’t help but want to fret over him… he had always been by his side since they were children. He had cared for Kai his whole life. Kai _was_ his life.

They didn’t go very far; it was only outside and to the next building over, up the stairs and finally, the last door to the right. Touya’s room barely had anything in it, his bed was neatly made, and nothing was laying around. Linhardt put Kai down on Touya’s bed before looking him over carefully and thoroughly.

“Judging by how he is _this_ sick… he must have been hiding his illness for quite some time. He needs immediate medical attention; it appears you just so happen to be in luck. I am a healer.” He muttered as he dug through his bag he brought with him.

“Let’s see here…” He pulled out small glass vials, reading the labels on them before choosing one. He uncorked it and tilted it to Kai’s lips.

“It won’t taste very good.” He said, despite knowing Kai wasn’t really conscious, thankfully he had enough awareness to swallow. Immediately he gagged and choked, tears brimming at his eyes.

“I warned you.” Linhardt hummed.

The medicine was more than potent enough, making Kai knock out almost instantly. Linhardt got up to grab a cool cloth, placing it over Kai’s forehead. Hari and Touya both sat at the end of the bed to watch Kai and Linhardt care for him.

“He will need constant surveillance until he is well.” Linhardt said and yawned.

“Well…wake me if there’s any change.” He said and waved to them as he curled up on the other side of the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Hari sighed and held Kai’s hand, gently rubbing the back of it. “I’ve got you Kai…I should have made you rest… I am so sorry…” He whispered, feeling partially at fault for his condition.

What a way to start at their new job. Hari was convinced it could not get any worse from here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many more crossovers I am writing for this couple! More Kai x Lin and Kai x Hari x Lin! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_
> 
> This was proofread by @cherishedkid99 on Twitter!! ^^


End file.
